


Degeneration/退化

by floatingsamsam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Variation, Desperation, Freedom, Other, Suicide, hypothesis, illusion, teen suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 如果他失去行走的能力。





	1. Chapter 1

01

他在下楼时摔下楼梯，当他想再要站起来的时候却怎么也站不起来。

他第一件事当然是打电话给他的同伴。同伴看他这样觉得八成是哪里摔坏了，便打了120把他送到医院。

大大小小的检查都做过之后医生的结论却是没有问题，他们满心疑问的回了家，不知道该开心还是该郁闷，毕竟一个月的工资都没了，竟然什么都没查出来。

也许他们该去神经内科看看，既然身体没毛病那毛病肯定出在脑子了。

可是他们没那个钱了。所以也就随口一提。

同伴开始怀疑他是不是装的，把他从背上扔了下来，自顾自的往前走，他在背后喊了几声并没有效果。

同伴听不到他的声音便停下转头看，却见他四肢伏地正以爬行的姿态向他“走”来。

他在同伴身边停下，皱着眉头，“你怎么能就那样把我扔在大街上，叫你也不理……”

同伴目瞪口呆，他似乎也意识到了，手足无措的依次抬起四肢又放下。他现在仰着头和他的同伴对视，脖子酸得厉害。

同伴把他背在背上，一路狂奔回家去，连车都没打。


	2. Chapter 2

02

他失去了行走的能力。他想不明白，他只不过是摔了一下。

同伴也想不明白。拍了拍他，“我去上班了。午饭在这。晚上回来帮你带晚饭。”

吃吃吃，说的他就像个蛀虫。

他在大街上爬行的样子，可不就是个爬虫吗。

他突然看见地上出现一只蟑螂，他不是没见过蟑螂，但是现在他整个身子都趴在地上，那只蟑螂还向着他的方向快速前进，像一辆新型坦克。他退无可退。

他被逼到墙角，只能往墙上爬，但是他的四肢没有吸附力，体重又比一只爬虫重得多，计划失败。

那只蟑螂像是冲着他来的一样，他已经尽量把脸抬离地面，但那只蟑螂顺着他的手臂爬到脸上，触须碰了碰他的鼻子，他下意识张开嘴——他并不是想要叫——蟑螂竟然爬进了他的嘴里。他的喉咙下意识收缩，蟑螂顺着他的食管进入到他的胃里。

他偶尔也会惊叹于人体机制功能的强大，但这时候的条件反射未免有些不是时候。

他错了，他不是爬虫，他不具备完善的爬行能力，他只不过是只剩下爬行的运动方式。他只是个失去行走能力的人。

窗外飞过的鸟掉了下来，他爬到窗边向下看，那只鸟的头部摔得粉碎，像一只熟透了的樱桃。

人没有了行走的能力还能爬行，鸟没有了飞行的能力却会死。那他这样还不算太糟糕。

他刚爬下窗台就又爬回去，趴在窗台丈量了一下高度，这是14楼，太高了。也许那只鸟在矮一点的地方、或是正双脚着陆的时候发现自己突然失去了飞行的能力也不会死，它还可以使用行走的能力——虽然鸟两条腿蹦跳着运动的方式似乎不应该叫做“行走”——正如人本来拥有并长久使用的能力一样。

人从未担心过自己会失去行走的能力正如鸟从未担心过自己会失去飞行的能力一样——当然，排除部分肢体有障碍的患者。而当人类具有飞行的能力的时候却总是惴惴不安，对这种能力不信任，对自己不信任，或是对所需的器械不信任——飞机、滑翔翼、或是未来有一天人类中的某一个人会自己开发出这项潜力。因为他们没有熟悉这项能力，他们根本没有把这种能力作为自己与生俱来、或者经过简单训练就能够长期拥有的能力，而只是把它当做一项附加的、随时会失效的能力。所以在这种能力尚未失效造成人员伤亡财产损失的时候，人类把每一分每一秒都当做恩赐，对于这项能力的有效性的态度过于宽容，另一种意义上似乎就是在时时刻刻等待失效那一刻的到来。而当那一刻真正到来，人才会松一口气，似乎觉得失去这项能力比拥有这项能力更令人倍感安全。

他们并不抛弃这种能力，却又不敢随心所欲的使用这项能力。

秋天了，风吹过，树叶哗啦啦的落下来，盖在那只鸟的身上。他突然觉得那里并没有什么鸟。


	3. Chapter 3

03

他在网上无意中找到了一个情况和他一样的人，那是个女孩子，和他一样大，但是失去能力的时间比他长，已经几个月了。

那个女孩告诉他，她第一次发现自己失去能力的时候正一个人在路上，她只是出来倒个垃圾，没带手机，她觉得自己手脚还很灵活——似乎更灵活，就干脆爬回了家。路上还有人从后面拍她的裙底——当时她穿的是短裙。他很气愤，女孩却告诉他没关系。

他们准备见面，女孩建议就这样爬出去，她并不觉得这有什么见不得人。他觉得这很新鲜，便答应了，还有些隐约的兴奋。

他在准备过红绿灯的时候看到女孩正向他“走”——爬——来，女孩让他在那边等着，她就快过来了。

但当女孩爬到一半的时候，她却停在了原地，她看着他的目光慢慢变得惊慌，绿灯变成了红灯，汽车喇叭声震耳欲聋，女孩的嘴一张一合似乎在说些什么，但是他什么也听不到。

有一辆超速行驶的大型渣土车带着昏黄的尘土轧过这条马路，也轧过那个女孩。女孩像是漏了馅的馅饼。

原先等待的那些车像是得到了某种许可一样也都纷纷驶过马路，碾过女孩的身体。她的头咕噜噜滚到一边，又立即被碾过，距离使视觉判断产生了偏差，那看起来像熟透了砸在地上的樱桃。

他报了警，却不敢接受询问。他急急忙忙回了家，贴着墙一路爬回去。

他这才知道鸟死了而人活着不是因为人还有爬行的能力可以让他活下去，而只是单纯运气好。他也并不确定这能不能算运气好，毕竟这段时间他过得一点也不好。


	4. Chapter 4

04

他趴在地上啃手指，同伴回来看到他，问他，“你为什么不坐着？”

他怪同伴现在才提醒他，同伴觉得是他自己非要爬来爬去。

同伴抱着他坐在沙发上，“以后可以买个轮椅。”总比用爬的好。

他不知道那个女孩怎么样了——当然是死了，只是后续会怎么处理，他觉得今天那些人都疯了，他觉得自己也成了其中一员。

那个女孩在马路中央时对他说了什么，他读出她的口型依稀是“我不能”，可是后面的话她没来得及说就被强行终止了。

我不能，我不能什么呢。

我不能走？这不是他们都知道的吗，有必要再说一遍吗。

窗外有鸟鸣声，他突然感到没来由的惊慌。那只鸟蹦跳着来到他的窗外，他觉得有一阵疼痛从脚步向头部急速蔓延，他双手扼住自己的脖子，想要呼吸却一口也吸不进去。当那只鸟飞起来的时候，他心中涌起一股巨大的恐惧，他的心脏无法承受，他捂着心口和胃部倒在了地上，嘴里吐出棕黑色的液体，其中还有一些固态的粘性物质。

他的手脚突然不能动了，他在惊慌中奋力挣扎，他挪到电视机前，无意中从反光的黑屏中看到自己隆起的身躯。

他知道女孩最后说的是什么了，她想说的是“我不能爬了”。

他的手脚动不了了，但他还可以运动，使用除了行走、爬行的另一种方式。他像是无脊椎动物一样，只能靠蠕动——在陆地上。或许他可以生活在水里，运动速度要快得多。前提是先将他无法动弹的四肢截肢。


	5. Chapter 5

05

他不知道那些人是哪里得来的消息，也许是他去医院的时候，也许是他去和女孩见面的时候，那些人扛着摄像机、举着话筒和录音笔聚集在他家的楼下。

他探出了一下脑袋，那些人中便产生了一阵骚动。他从14楼向下看，觉得比起他自己，那些在人群中推挤的人更像是蠕虫。

那群人中有人进了公寓，便一群人都跟了进来。他喉咙开始发痒，他觉得之前吞下去的那只蟑螂又顺着他的食道爬了上来。

没多久，他就听到公寓的门被拍得震天响，他紧贴着窗边，一动也不敢动——实际上是他也做不了什么。

门晃动的幅度越来越大，锁也发出刺耳的声音，似乎下一刻他们就要破门而入。他无路可退。

他看向楼下，起了风，暖黄色的银杏树叶像飘起的异色雪花，打着转在空中盘旋，他似乎伸出手就可以抓住。树叶堆积在楼下的平地上，厚厚一层，这种景象他从未见过，树叶的高度甚至有一层楼那么高。

慢慢的有人聚集在楼下，但是那些人不是记者，都是周边的路人。他们看到这种奇景，纷纷聚集过来，都仰着头向上看。

渐渐其中有一些人开始吹口哨，对他喊话，但都不是责备的话，“加油！”“相信自己！”“你会成功的！”之类的话，其他人也被带动，纷纷开始鼓掌。

人越来越多，掌声也越来越响亮，黄色的银杏叶像太阳一样吸引着他，他从未觉得如此舒畅。

门被嘭的一声撞开了，那些人挤在门口，一个都不肯退让，谁都进不来。

他一使力突然站了起来，他动了动手脚，发现过去失去的能力都回来了。他欣喜若狂，他觉得这是命运给他安排好的选择。

他站在窗台外，扶着窗框，身后那些人张牙舞爪的向他奔来，他看向楼下，欢呼和人群像是为他创造了一个专属的舞台，闪光灯的声音像是对他的鸣礼，整个世界都在等待他，等待他的是一个新的世界。

他飞在天空中，像一只飞翔的鸟。


	6. Chapter 6

06

同伴打开门的时候，他正跨坐在窗沿上。同伴怕自己会吓到他，只是一边轻声劝他下来一边缓缓向他靠近，他却背对他站了起来，踩着窗框下沿，四根手指扶着窗顶，上半身前倾。

同伴屏住呼吸，双手颤抖，左脚向前小幅度的挪了一步，什么东西咕噜噜的向前滚了一圈，同伴低下头看了一眼，是他常吃的那种药，胶囊洒了一地。

同伴颤抖着声音小声叫他，话音还没落下，他就掉了下去。

同伴急忙冲到窗边向下看，这时候还是上班时间，公寓楼下没什么人，只有远处几个老年人，被这声响吸引注意看了一眼，传来几声不好的评价。

早上清洁工人才扫的地面，现在已经又全是干枯的落叶。路边还有几棵常青树，最高不过两层楼，绿得不健康。

他躺在枯叶中，终于不用再担心会失去行走的能力了。


	7. Chapter 7

07

8月2日，星期二，阴天，风很大。天空中有一只鸟叫不出名字，它飞得很高。

END


End file.
